fisherymanagementfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishery Management:Community Portal
This is intended to be a gateway to various paths and divisions of the site. Sections Fishery management mechanisms Many different methods have been developed over the years for controlling fisheries, from Marine Protected Areas (MPAs) to Individual Transferable Quotas (ITQs). Descriptions and discussions of these are indexed in the Fishery management mechanisms section. Fishery management by region Different countries have different traditions of fishery management. Indeed, different local areas and fisheries usually have different traditions of fishery management, however, the "most binding" level of fishery regulation is usually the national level. The Fishery Management by Region section leads onto descriptions of fishery management agreements, regulations, policies and practices in different areas of the world. Fishery management institutions "Institutions" can include both formal and non-formal institutions, ranging from the United Nations International Law of the Sea-mandated institutions down (or up) to local community and traditional village systems. The fishery management institutions section contains information about many of these. Glossary This section includes links to glossaries existing elsewhere on the internet, plus this site's own glossary of fishery management terms to cover any terms that don't appear to be completely covered elsewhere and any that have different meanings needing to be collated. Miscellany and Articles-in-progress This is a holding place for information on issues that don't fit neatly into the structure defined so far for the site, and to contain ideas for stubs that may be later developed into articles. Some of these will be derived from summaries of the more useful debates or conclusions emerging from the fishfolk email discussion group. It also contains the Fishfolk Blackboard. Users may prefer to keep their own "Articles-in-progress" on subpages of their User pages, eg User:Tima/Embryo article 1. Just create a link like that on your User page, save, and click. Quotations relevant to fisheries If you said it, you're fair game. Fishery hall of fame Notable personalities in fisheries - people who have made their mark over the years for whatever reason - are remembered in the Fishery hall of fame, including some of the folks on the fishfolk list (particularly bandwidth award nominees). The founder of this site and other sysops are ever-aware of the laws of libel. Meeting reports This is an area for personal reports on international meetings concerning fishery management. How to contribute Basic page creation and editing See . (But if you are familiar with MediaWiki software as used in sites such as Wikipedia you won't need that.) Structural improvements Contributors with only slight knowledge of the subjects discussed can help by looking for and editing them to include them in a suitable category or two. You can also add at the top of any page that has the same name as a Wikipedia article. That links directly and can be of great help to editors who want to improve the article. To include a page (article or category) in a category, just add category:fish, or whatever category looks best, near the bottom of the page. A full current list of categories is at ; the list is reached also by clicking the word "Categories" on pages that have it (at top or bottom, depending on which "skin" you are using). There may be a better category not on the list of existing categories. Please don't be afraid to create a new category. Guidance may be obtained from Wikipedia or other directories. Copying the exact name of a category from Wikipedia can lead to time-savings for you and other editors. If the category you have put a page into is not itself a subcategory of another category (or preferably two in most cases), it should be, so please repeat the process until we have no uncategorised categories except the very top one. If you plan bulk creation of categories, please put your idea on a forum in case there are reasons for a better choice of names or quick ways of creating the categories with piped links and templates that you may not know about.